The Gremloblin's Mirror
by Omega Ultra
Summary: Mabel has been forced to live with the nightmare Pacifica is for far too long. One day she goes too far and Dipper and Mabel decide to finally get their payback. How far will they go to have their revenge? And who will suffer because of them?
1. The Pain's Plan

**A/N I'm not really planning on continuing this, but I would like to see if I should. Answer the poll on my profile about continuing this. Please tell me what you think!**

"There's the popcorn!" I grabbed one bag out of the box labeled, "Popcorn". I closed the box and shoved it back in the cabinet, before putting the un-popped popcorn bag in the microwave, turning it to high and walking away for it to pop. I went to the living room and waited on the couch for a few minutes while the weak microwave did its job.

While I waited, I heard the front door open, slam shut and someone run upstairs to the attic bedroom. I got out of the hard chair and quickly ran to the attic staircase. I quietly climbed up the ladder and heard loud sobbing.

I opened the old wooden hatch that led to our room to find, Mabel, in sweater town. She was slowly rocking herself back and forth on the floor in between our beds.

"Mabel? What's wrong?" She answered me in a quiet, sob-like, jumbled of words. All I understood was, "I miss mom and dad." I couldn't help but shed tears at this.

Our parents died in a car crash on the way here on September 1st. By what I heard from Stan it involved several cars and a gas tanker. By the time help arrived, it was too late. By what he said, no one survived.

Our parent's will declared that we would be put in the custody of Stan, but he was starting to get sicker than usual. We don't know how long we'd have him. This just put more stress on us.

A few days after the reading of the will, Stan enrolled us in Gravity Falls Junior High School. The others students were ruthless.

We were teased for being orphans and ostracized for being new and different. Yet, after a few days, we realized the true reason this happened: Pacifica ruled the school.

The young alpha bitch put fear into her fellow students. Those who still stood against her were bullied into submission. Some have committed suicide because of her. Her parent's money coupled the lack of evidence and lack of people willing to actually say something against her bailed her out of those.

Ironically, Mabel didn't stand against her, but she was a threat to Pacifica in her own right.

I may have had it bad, but Mabel had it 100 times worse. She was tormented everyday; I had to stop her from ending it all several times. She went to therapy and counseling after these. Yet, the result was the same every time. She had to return to school with her tormentors.

Usually she would go with her friends, or whoever was brave enough to actually befriend her. Because Gravity Falls is so small, everyone knows each other. And everyone knows Mabel and what she is going through.

Pacifica would shout insults at her and whoever was her friend, but today… was different.

"Mabel? What's wrong? Is it Pacifica again?" She nodded behind her sweater. I touched the sweater Mabel was wearing, pink with the rainbow and shooting star on it. She had knitted it a few months ago, the first of many, during our first summer in Gravity Falls.

I glided my hand up her arm, expecting to feel the threads placed with tender care by my sister's hands. But I didn't expect what I felt.

The threads were torn, well hidden in the pink thread. I couldn't believe what I felt and I could barely stutter out, "Mabel, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what happened today?" Mabel cried as she whispered, "Pacifica happened today." She slowly pulled off her damaged sweater with several tears and groans.

She threw her sweater aside and just sat in the corner in front of me crying into and covering her arms. Despite this, I still saw the cuts on her arms. I immediately knew what happened.

"Mabel, did Pacifica do this?!" Mabel did a small nod and I was infuriated. I tried to remain calm as I got up and grabbed book 3. "I've had enough of Pacifica." Mabel said through jumbled sobs. I answered her, "So have I." Mabel continued crying before saying, "I wish we could give Pacifica a taste of her own medicine." I immediately remembered the incident with the gremloblin.

I flipped through book 3 until I found the page with the gremloblin on it. "Gremloblin, blah, blah, blah, worst fears, blah, blah, blah, use water only as a last resort blah, blah, blah." I sighed, shut book 3 and threw it at the wall before sighing and saying, "I have nothing." The book hit the wall before bouncing back and landing on the floor past the page with the weird schematic.

It landed on a page labeled, "The gremloblin's mirror". I picked up the book and read it aloud to Mabel:

**According to legends, the gremloblin was a beautiful creature once. But one day it found a beautiful glass mirror built by nature and time. It looked into it and just watched it in fascination. Greedy and lustful of its own reflection, it never stopped watching it.**

**Overtime it grew old and ugly, and the mirror absorbed this lust and greed and ugly. It amplified this and gave the gremloblin its power to cause fear to who ever looks into its eyes. **

**The mirror is, however, a different case. ****It is more potent than the gremloblin and is the source of its power. If you look at the glass of the mirror, even indirectly, you will be forced to see more than just your worst nightmare, you will be forced to live it out.**

**Currently legend states that it lies in the cave of the gremloblin. **

**DO NOT EVEN ATTEMPT TO GO AFTER THIS OBJECT, IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!**

I closed the book and looked at Mabel. Her tears and crying had been reduced to quiet sniffles as she spoke, "I want Pacifica to face her true fear. I have had enough of her making me live out my second worst." I nodded and knew what she was thinking of. I put my fist out and said, "Mystery twins?" she smiled and met my fist before saying, "Mystery twins."

13-1-2-5-12 8-1-19 8-1-4 5-14-15-21-7-8 4-15-5-19-14-20 9-20 12-15-15-11 12-9-11-5 9-20? 20-5-12-12 13-5 23-8-1-20 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11!

**A/N Ahh it looks like Dipper and Mabel are about to go on one heck of an adventure. Well, review, comment and PM me questions if you want! Check out my profile for a poll to see if I should continue this!**


	2. The History of Pain

**A/N It seems I'll be continuing this story after all. Here's the second chapter! My Minecraft friend RandomEvilHero helped me finish its editing!**

_Journal Entry 34 Book 3_

_It has been years since I started my search. People would describe it as fruitful; I describe it as a curse. I haven't completed my intended mission yet. The secrets of Gravity Falls are well hidden… Yet, I must keep going. To find her, I will keep searching… Even after death. _

_Reader, I urge you to never forget. In Gravity Falls, no one is who they seem to be. Do not trust the residents of the falls. __**DO NOT TRUST ANYONE!**_

**Northwest Manor**

"You disappoint me Pacifica, I've gotten tired of you being so low in your grade. You have fallen behind those Pines kids. You have failed me. You know what the punishment is for failure, now don't you?" Pacifica stood in fear of her father, who promptly yelled, "Butler! Get me my tools!" before she could possibly run away. The butler quickly responded by bringing him a silver platter with a belt and rope on it.

Pacifica's father grabbed her, ripped off her coat and shirt before tying her to the dining table. Then, using the belt, he lashed her with it. He beat and whipped her with that belt for about half an hour, Pacifica lost consciousness 20 minutes in.

Her father ordered her to be moved to her room and then barricaded in so she wouldn't be able to have dinner or come out until morning. A few hours later, bruised, battered and confused from blood loss, Pacifica woke up.

She quietly whispered, "Why? Why daddy? Why?" before painfully getting out of the bloodied bed, quietly sobbing. "In space no one can hear you scream… In here no one can hear my cry…" She whispered to herself, "Most people would call what my dad does child abuse, he calls it tough love, I call it life. " She knew her back was bloody from the assault; it wasn't the first time this happened. Her dad wasn't very pleased with failure, but Pacifica didn't fail… She lost.

When she first met the Pines she saw Mabel as just another silly goof and her brother as smarter than he needed to be. That wasn't how she saw them now.

She spoke to herself quietly, "I wish I could be your friend, Mabel. I wish I had never been such a bitch and an asshole to you. And Dipper, I wish I could say what I really think. I wish I didn't need to hide behind this lie. I wish I could say how I truly feel about you and your sister… Dipper." She quietly cried into her arms.

"I'm not as smart as Dipper nor as strong as Mabel. I'm not even as brave as either of them. They've been though so much… I wish I could start over, and show them who I truly am. I wish I hadn't gone out and attacked Mabel. They're probably planning on going after some ancient relic no one has heard of to get back at me." She started sobbing louder, but no one heard her through the thick walls.

"I need to talk to them, but how? They hate me…" Pacifica turned onto her stomach before crying into her pillow. "The pain… why…" Pacifica whimpered before she started to reminisce about her life.

"My true mom… Dead. My dad was devastated… He couldn't handle the loss. But even then… My life was fine. My dad was just more distant and less understanding. But then… He remarried. He married a witch of a woman. She seemed nice at first. It looked like she knew the twins. She hated them… My dad was so blind. He obeyed her wishes... She made him hate those twins. They hated them together in silence…"

"But then Pioneer Day came along… Dipper. That boy ruined everything, those papers; they exposed my family's secret… My mom and dad were pissed off. He lashed out on me; He knew the secret before those twins did. He didn't want anyone to know… Not even me, until he thought I was old enough. He explained the ugly truth to me. Then he wanted me to be number one, so I could be respected by more than just my family name. Dipper and Mabel always topped me in classes… The more I tried to become better than them, the more I failed… That's rule 15 for ya… "

Pacifica continued talking to herself in a quiet, sob-like voice, "I got a 'B' on my next test. That's when it started. He screamed at me. Cursed and burned me," She looked at her arms, burned by cigarettes and the lighter's flame. "Pain… The pain was excruciating." She cried into her bloody pillow, saying muffled words before lifting her head up again and continuing, "Those girls aren't my friends. If I lost everything, they would not even think of helping me. I'd leave all of them behind just to befriend Mabel… I doubt she thinks that, I doubt she has any hope of me…"

Pacifica started to feel the pain from the whipping numb down. "I guess it's time to clean myself off." She grabbed her hand mirror and walked into her connected bathroom. She started a warm shower before she washed off the blood on her back. Then she checked herself for any other injuries.

The clear water turned red after running down the length of her injured back. She knew what was happening, "It's getting worse… My back never has enough time to heal before an assault…"

She got out of the shower with a wounded, but cleaned off back. After drying off and wiping the remaining blood off with her towel, she stood with her back facing the medicine cabinet mirror while she held the small hand mirror.

Her cuts were severe, mostly because they were already bad, but never got a chance to heal before a beating. Several gashes cut through her skin. "So that's what pain looks like…" Pacifica remarked as she carefully put on clean clothes over her wounds.

Then she walked back to her room, quietly crawled into bed and quietly cried herself to sleep.

**Mystery Shack Attic**

Dipper shut Book 3 with a sigh before saying, "We'll go after that mirror later. First I have to treat your wounds. Are you feeling better Mabel?" Mabel used her damaged and bloodied sweater to wipe her tears before nodding.

Waddles ran into the room and licked Mabel like a pet dog, oinking to cheer her up. She smiled and hugged Waddles tightly, just barely letting the pig breathe. Dipper continued speaking, "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Mabel looked at Waddles before looking back at Dipper, and then turning her head away in shame and answering, "It is best that you know, I'll talk about it."

The room went so quiet that Dipper could hear Mabel speak in her quiet and weak voice. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and then hear the echo.

She began her story, "Pacifica is a bitch, and she has no regard for others or a nice bone in her body." Dipper was shocked; Mabel never uses that type of language to describe anyone, not even Gideon, she continued,

"It was a painful day, Pacifica was bullying me again, and as usual no one had the guts to stand up to her. I tried to stand up for myself, but with Pacifica, that's a hard thing to do. Dipper, I wish they hadn't put us in different classes."

The school had made sure that Dipper and Mabel wouldn't share any classes except for lunch. Candy and Grenda weren't much help either; they feared Pacifica more than their loyalty to Mabel. This left Mabel without anyone to support her during school. She usually went home with them at least, but went home broken and quiet.

"I went to the diner after school with Candy and Grenda to get something to eat. That bitch, Pacifica and her posse followed us." Mabel started rocking back and forth, like she was in sweater town, but without the sweater. "I should've gone home directly, but Grenda convinced me to go."

"After we were seated and ordered our food, Pacifica and her gang walked in. They took seats in the booth next to ours. Throwing slurs from nearby. 'Ignore them', Candy told us to ignore them." Mabel started to sob louder.

Dipper put his hands on her uninjured shoulders to stop her from rocking, before pulling her into an embrace and saying, "Don't worry Mabel, you don't have to talk about it anymore." She pushed him off before saying, "No, I'm going to tell you."

Mabel buried her head Dipper's vest and wiped her tears with it even though he was still wearing it. "Sorry Dipper… my sweater is too soaked to wipe any more tears." he sighed before saying, "It's fine Mabel, finish your story." She continued,

"She yelled insults and cursed at us. " Then in a mocking Pacifica voice she said, " You'll never have a boy friend, go home you silly loser. Go home to your worthless and idiotic brother!" Dipper was shocked and even more tears came from Mabel.

"Mabel… I don't want to push you into finishing your story if you don't want to…" She used the other side of his vest to dry her tears, "It's fine Dipper, I'll finish it."

"I started to cry, I couldn't ignore that… Candy and Grenda tried to yell at her, 'Don't talk to our friend that way!' but Pacifica didn't care, she continued shouting insults at me and even tried to get Grenda and Candy in on it. Then she went too far…"

Dipper carefully listened to her next few words, "She said to me, 'Go kill yourself, and take your pathetic brother with you!'"

Dipper was shocked; He could feel his hatred for Pacifica boil as Mabel continued, "I screamed, 'Shut up Pacifica!' before I ran out of the diner. Pacifica and her posse ran after me and screamed insults as I ran out the door. Pacifica even threw some sticks and stones at me. I covered my head, so my head wouldn't get hit."

He was infuriated, but Mabel wasn't done, "I fell over a few times before I was able to get back here, and the stick and stones hit me a few times. I wish we were home." She cried loudly as she said those last words. Mabel couldn't bear to tell Dipper that some of those cuts were self-inflicted.

Waddles tried to cheer Mabel up, but his licks and oinking just weren't enough to do anything.

"Mabel…" Dipper asked Mabel, and she answered in between sobs, "Yes Dipper?" "Let me fix your wounds before we go, you'll die quickly in the forest with those wounds." He motioned towards her bloody sweater and arms. "Now go get cleaned up." She nodded before walking into the bathroom.

Dipper grabbed his first aid kit, and some towels before cleaning up the bloodstained floor Mabel was sitting on a few minutes earlier and later, Mabel walked out of the shower.

She had several cuts and bruises on her arms, bruises on her back and a gash on her right leg.

Dipper first cleaned out the largest wound on her leg, by rubbing an alcohol pad on it before using gauze and bandages to dress the wound. For her bruises Dipper applied ice to sooth the pain and to prevent further damage. And for the smaller wounds, Dipper wiped them with alcohol pads and covered them in bandages. He cleaned out the less severe injuries and didn't cover them with bandages.

Dipper could feel Mabel shed some tears while he was doing to this, and he said to her, " Don't worry Mabel, it'll be over soon." And as he tied the last bandage he had, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"All done Mabel. Now we can get our stuff to find that mirror. Pacifica is going to pay!" She smiled and said, "Waddles is coming with us! Now what'll we need Dipper?" Dipper grabbed his journal before saying, "I have to make a list, and Book 3 is going to help me do it!"

Mabel looked at Dipper with a devious smile before saying, "That bitch Pacifica will finally have what's coming to her."

9 4-15-14-20 11-14-15-23 23-8-15 9-13 6-5-5-12-9-14-7 13-15-18-5 19-15-18-18-25 6-15-18, 16-1-3-9-5-9-3-1 15-18 13-1-2-5-12.

**A/N Fun Fact: If you tell someone to kill themself, it is seen as encouraging suicide and is punishable by 10 years in prison and a $25,000 fine. If they actually commit suicide, you can be charged with manslaughter.**

**A/N I'll post new chapters on Fridays when the chapter is done and ready. I won't post weekly because I'm aiming for quality, not quantity. Also, reviewing or sending ideas will help greatly because I wasn't really set on continuing this story, but my friends convinced me to, and personally, I want to continue it too.**


	3. The Forest Calls

**A/N I have to thank my minecraft friends Randomevilhero and Snaketounge11110 for helping me edit this chapter. Enjoy! **

_Journal Entry 46 Book 3_

_Reader, do not trust anyone in Gravity Falls. However, as I have learned, you may need to rely on the residents to survive. For instance, I have been allowed to live in a run-down shack for the past few weeks. The owner of the home isn't what he seems._

_My mission is nearing its end. I plan on going into the forest one final time. I have gathered enough information to know what to expect in the forest and how to prepare. I am running out of time. I must find her before it is too late._

_Reader, if you are ever going to explore the Gravity Falls Forest, always remember to bring these items: a tent, sleeping bags, flashlights or lanterns, flint and steel, blankets, extra clothes, spare water and extra food. You never know what will happen in those woods._

**Mystery Shack **

Dipper grabbed two empty camping bags. He put the first on his bed while throwing the second to Mabel. Dipper then looked at Mabel and said, "You pack our clothes and I'll pack our supplies." Mabel nodded before running into their closet to get clothes.

Dipper went quietly down the attic stairs before running past his sleeping great-uncle and into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet to reveal a case full of assorted meds. "Let's see, Viagra, Aspirin, shaving cream, where is the second first-aid kit?" Dipper was starting to get annoyed by his great-uncle's disorganization. He moved his hands around the cabinet and noticed a small button on the side of the cabinet and pushed it.

Dipper heard a click sound and shut the medicine cabinet door. Then he tried to open it again, but this time the entire medicine cabinet opened to reveal an entire freezer full of red wine, "Made on July 28, 1946" Dipper didn't know what to think about the bottle he was holding. He calmly thought, "Not what I was looking for, but it might come in handy." He grabbed four bottles of wine and put them in his camping bag before closing the medicine cabinet's hidden compartment and continuing his search for the kit.

Dipper started to search the cabinet under the sink. He went through the bottles before finally finding the red bag with a white cross on the front. It was the second first-aid kit, well hidden behind the sink's pipe. "Found it!" Dipper whispered to himself as he grabbed at the kit.

Dipper grabbed the kit and accidently bashed his head against the roof of the cabinet. A small jet-black piece of metal fell off. It was covered in duct tape.

Dipper grabbed the object and realized he was holding one of Stan's ten guns. "What is this?" Dipper pulled the duct tape off the gun and inspected the weapon.

Etched into the back of the pistol were two words, "Five-Seven? I guess that is what this pistol is called. This'll probably come in handy." He secured the gun in his bag's bottle strap.

Dipper clipped the first-aid kit onto the side of his camping bag. "OK, I got my stuff now time to get Mabel."

Meanwhile, Mabel stopped packing clothes after finding her old scrapbook, "Memories... They're painful sometimes. I took so many photos, so many memories. The gnomes, the Gobblewonker, those cursed wax figures, Gideon." Mabel flipped through the pages of the damaged book recalling all the adventures she had with Dipper, "Those ghosts at the Dusk 2 Dawn, my adventure grooming Stan. Then party where I met them…"

"Then Pioneer Day came... Silly. Silly. What's wrong with being silly?" Mabel began to cry again.

Mabel slammed her scrapbook shut before more tears filled her eyes, "Silly loser. Go home to your idiot brother!" Mabel started to cry louder at the thought of what Pacifica had said.

Dipper walked into the room carrying his bag with the wine, gun, and first aid kit inside. He dropped the bag and ran over to the crying Mabel before holding her in a comforting embrace, "Calm down Mabel, calm down. It's ok, everything's fine. What's wrong?" Mabel pointed at the old scrapbook before burying her face in her arms again.

Dipper let go of Mabel before saying, "It's ok Mabel. We'll get our payback soon. Now, we're almost ready to go. All we need is a flashlight." Mabel stopped crying and wiped her tears before saying, "The clothes are packed. We don't have a flash light, but we do have a lantern." Mabel pointed to the lantern hanging near the window.

Dipper threw his camping bag aside before crossing off several items on his list. Mabel grabbed her grappling hook and holstered the grappling hook in her bag's side pocket. Then she put on a black sweater covered in stars with a police box in its center.

Dipper finally said to Mabel, "Mabel, we're ready to go. It may be a bit cold tonight and the next few days. You packed our jackets right?" Mabel nodded before saying, "Yep, also I have something for you!" Dipper looked at Mabel in confusion as she went into her closet and pulled out a light blue sweater with a cloud design and a rainbow colored thunderbolt coming out of it.

"It's for you Dipper. So you won't get cold out there. I made it a while ago. I know you don't like sweaters much." Mabel handed the sweater to Dipper, who replied, "I love it Mabel." Before putting it on. "Now let's go!"

Mabel nodded and the two of them quietly left the Mystery Shack after sneaking past Stan. The duo quietly moved into the forest, the lantern lighting the way and Waddles following behind.

**Northwest Manor**

Pacifica woke up a few hours after crying herself to sleep. The pool of blood had dried and stained her bed sheets. She looked at the door and knew without even trying, the door was still barricaded shut. "I can't get out, but I need to see Mabel." Pacifica looked around her room trying to find a way out.

It was the dead of night. Everyone was asleep and the guards would be patrolling the grounds for intruders of the night.

Pacifica got out of the bloodstained bed and started to pace the room, trying to figure a way out. She sighed before throwing herself on the bed in defeat. She stared at her barricaded bedroom door, "No way out. There's no way out of this prison." Her eyes slowly moved away from the locked door before focusing on her closet's opened door. Then it came to her, "Why didn't I think of it sooner?! I know what to do!" She got out of the bloody bed and ran into her closet.

Behind the oak wood door was a full walk-in closet. Pacifica rushed through the massive room. She eventually met the empty wall that signaled her closet was finished. On the floor in front of the wall was a chest. And inside the chest was, a medium-sized backpack and a piece of paper.

It was light purple, the color that would match Pacifica's normal attire. She grabbed the bag and put it on before looking over the piece of paper.

"All items in this bag are necessary for one (1) person's survival in the Gravity Falls Woods for up to seven (7) days. Included in this bag/kit are: water, clothes, food, flashlights, batteries, a first-aid kit, a tent and a flare gun." Pacifica had no idea how to use half of those, but she knew she would have to learn how to fast.

"I'll have to do this princess style." She thought as she grabbed all of her bed sheets out of the closet and made a long rope by tying them together. She tied one end of the hastily made bed sheet rope to the bedframe. Then she threw the other end out the open window.

She then carefully got on the windowsill, took hold of the rope and climbed down the long cord of bed sheets. "Hopefully I've seen enough to know how to do this right. "

Then just as she was about to put her feet down, the rope snapped and she fell to the ground, about 5 feet.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." She landed on her butt. She knew she couldn't stay long. "I'll walk it off, I have to move." She noticed guard lights were coming towards her. They were getting so close she could hear their voices, "What is that?!" More voices were closing in, " Scope out the scene! Make sure the daughter is secure, her father said she wasn't allowed to leave till morning."

Pacifica got up, she made sure her bag secure on her back before running towards the estate's exit.

"Look! Someone's over there!" One of the guards pointed at the shadowy figure running away from them. "Go after it!" The guards chased Pacifica to the gates that signaled the edge of the estate.

"I'm trapped!" Pacifica panicked as she scanned the steel fence for a way out. "There has to be a way out! I've managed to get this far." The guard's lights were closing in; they were all around her.

Then suddenly, she saw the glint. One of the guards' flashlights illuminated a small hole in the fence. Pacifica threw her bag through the hole first before she crawled after it, but she was caught.

The guard grabbed her leg and tried to pull her back inside, but Pacifica kicked his arms and struggled to break free. And then finally she broke free from the guard's grasp. The guard, however, was able to rip a piece of her jacket off before she got away.

Pacifica grabbed her bag and ran in the direction of the Mystery Shack. She ran through the cold, darkness of the night. One thing was on her mind, "I have to find Dipper and Mabel Pines before it is too late."

She navigated the dirt back roads of Gravity Falls, then the paved downtown roads. Before she finally reached the dirt road that led to the Mystery Shack clearing. She quickly and quietly ran down the dirt road.

"There you two are." She quietly whispered to herself as she watched the pair of twins followed by their pig walk out of the shack and into the forest. "Now what are you doing?"

She quietly followed them into the forest.

Meanwhile back at Northwest Manor…

Guard lights quickly illuminated the darkness around Pacifica's home after Pacifica's escape. Her father stood in disbelief of what had happened. The guards woke him with the message, "Pacifica has gone missing." He immediately got dressed and ran out to meet with the captain of the guards.

"So, where did she go?" Pacifica's father held a piece of purple fabric that was part of Pacifica's coat. "We don't know sir, would you like us to send out a search party?" Pacifica's father thought for a few seconds before answering, "Yes, search Gravity Falls for my daughter."

His wife walked in behind him. She wore a dark black dress, with black shoes and, even though it was the dead of night, a black sun hat. "Now honey, she is most likely with those Pines kids. You want to go after then don't you?" Her husband replied, "Well I..." The woman's hand started to glow a sickly dark-red color. So dark that it wasn't visible to anyone nearby. "You do, now don't you?" Pacifica's father answered as if under mind control, "Yes, I want to go after them. Guards! Find the Pines twins and bring them to me."

The guards scrambled and ran to their posts before forming the squads and going their separate ways to conduct the search.

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-15 19-1-23 20-8-5 13-12-16 1-14-4 4-15-3-20-15-18 23-8-15 18-5-6-5-18-5-14-3-5-19?

**A/N How was it? It you decoded the cipher, answer the question! Well comment review, I'll work on code omega next.**

**Also because I wasn't intending on continuing this, I ask that you PM me ideas.**


	4. Role Reversal

**A/N Hiya! Here's chapter 4 of the story! I thank Snake for the editing part.**

_Journal entry 23 Book 3_

_Through my investigations I have noticed that Gravity Falls has unusual weather patterns that occur only at night and without any warning. I have already been trapped in strong winds that I have measured to hit fifty miles per hour and powerful rain storms that drenched the forest ground I walked on, and most of my equipment._

_It seems that there is a powerful force controlling these woods. This "force" does not seem to want anyone to explore this forest. Yet, my sister and I will find what is causing these anomalies. Tomorrow we will start our search in the morning and continue until sunset. Then we will return to our home to weather the night._

_Reader, remember to be careful if you are traveling at night. When the dark clouds roll in, you must hunker down to not be blown away or worse. Make sure that you do not go in alone; these unusual weather patterns are one of the many secrets hidden in the Gravity Falls Forest and those caught in their path never return._

**Gravity Falls Forest, Dipper and Mabel**

It's a somber night, not unusual for Gravity Falls. The large animals have gone to sleep, while the small ones run wild. Campfires from people brave enough to go through the forest at night illuminate a few forest clearings.

Legends surround this place; about strange creatures and those willing to find them, about children wandering off never to be seen again, and about a force so great and unknown that the townspeople don't speak of it, but they know of its existence. They keep it hidden to visitors and the prying eyes of the world to protect it and to protect themselves from those who desire the secret. For they know, if they protect the forest, it will protect them.

Dipper and Mabel are still walking towards the Gremloblin's Cave. It has been about 14 hours since they first left the Mystery Shack and Twilight streaks across the sky once again.

"Mabel, this is a good place to stop and rest for the night. Clear, somewhat flat and well hidden. No one will find us here. Not even if someone follows the glitter trail you leave behind." Dipper pointed at the trail that ended at Mabel's feet. Mabel replied, "Ok Dipper, I'll go get some firewood with Waddles while you set up the tent." Dipper nodded and the both of them dropped their bags before going to do their jobs.

Dipper grabbed the tent out of his bag, along with the instructions on how to set it up. "Now then... How the heck am I going to pitch this tent?" He opened up the instruction manual. "Hmm. Disney's camping video with Goofy is simpler than these instructions. I wish dad took us camping more." He flipped through the pages of confusing text before finding pages filled with diagrams. "Let's see... Yeah, these are clearer. " Dipper thought to himself, "Finally, now I can pitch the tent."

Dipper unfolded the bag then tent was in and started putting it up.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Waddles. Let's get some wood for fire." Waddles oinked in fear. "Don't worry Waddles, we aren't making bacon out of you." Waddles oinked twice in relief.

Mabel started picking up random sticks off the forest ground. Waddles did the same except with his mouth. "Let's go Waddles, it's almost dark." Mabel lifted her head up and began walking towards camp.

Waddles however, stayed and stared into the distance behind Mabel. "Waddles? What's wrong?" The pig oinked in fear and motioned for Mabel to look into the distance. "What?" Mabel looked into the distance. "It can't be. They've found us!" She noticed several lights walking around the forest. "Come on Waddles we have to warn Dipper!" Mabel turned and started running.

"Wait! Help me!" A voice cried out behind Mabel. "Who are you?" The voice cried out once more, "Please! Help! They're after me!" "Pacifica?" Mabel watched as the girl in the purple, torn jacket ran at her and fell into her arms. "Please, Mabel help me."

Mabel had no idea what to do with girl in her arms, for a second at least.

Mabel dropped her arms and let Pacifica fall to the ground. "Mabel?" Mabel looked away from Pacifica before answering, "You insult and hurt me, you turn my friends against me and inject fear into all you touch, and you expect me to help you!" Pacifica was surprised by Mabel's denial.

"But Mabel..." Mabel quickly snapped at her, "But what Pacifica? Nothing you can say will get me to help you." Mabel turned back around and kicked some snow into Pacifica's face. "Go away bitch. I won't help you, go find someone else." Mabel turned around once more and began walking away.

Waddles walked up Pacifica and just stared into her eyes. "And who are you?" Pacifica asked the confused-looking pig, who promptly licked her like a dog. "Pacifica had no idea what to think.

"Waddles! Come on!" Mabel cried out and Waddles turned and ran at her voice.

A few moments later...

"I'm back Dipper." Mabel walked back into the clearing they found earlier carrying the firewood. She threw the wood in the center of the camp.

"OK Mabel, I'll start the fire. Rest up, I'll wake you when it's time to eat." Mabel nodded and walked into the tent."

"Hmm, to start a fire rub two sticks together and make a spark, simple enough." Dipper put one stick on the pile of sticks and started rubbing it trying to start a fire.

10 Minutes Later

Dipper is still rubbing the stick. "Darn it! Why isn't it working?" Dipper stopped rubbing the sticks before falling over in exhaustion. "I'll rest for a second, then I'll try again." Dipper was breathing heavily and was tired.

*Rustle, rustle* Dipper heard something in the bushes. "What is that?" *Pant, pant* It was coming closer. Dipper tiredly got up and walked closer to the bushes. "Who are you?" Dipper fearfully asked. "Please, help me! They're after me!" Then Dipper saw the girl run out of the bushes and fall into his arms.

"Pa-Pa-Pacifica?" Dipper couldn't believe who he was holding in his arms.

"Hey Dipper..." She muttered before passing out.

Dipper held the unconscious girl in his arms. Not letting her go. "Pacifica..." Dipper knew Mabel wouldn't approve of what he was going to do, but what else could he do?

He carefully put Pacifica on the ground before going into the tent. He quietly went inside, making sure not to wake Mabel.

Dipper grabbed his camping bag and went outside. He said, "OK Pacifica, I know Mabel won't like me doing this but, I can't just leave you to freeze in the cold." As if Pacifica was still awake and knew what he was doing.

He quietly took out his sleeping bag, opened it up, took Pacifica's bag off her back, and slipped her inside of the sleeping bag. Then he zippered it shut and started going through the bag.

"Let's see, is there anything I can use in here?" He began going through the pockets before finding exactly what he needed. "A lighter! This is just what I needed!" He dropped the bag and ran over to the pile of wood before lighting the fire and sitting down in front of it. "Now I have to warm up the food." He thought to himself before looking at Pacifica, "I wonder what happened to Pacifica. She's in bad shape."

**12 hours ago, Gravity Falls Forest, Pacifica Northwest**

"I have to get to them. I just have to!" Pacifica is running through the forest following the glitter trail Mabel left behind.

She was very close to them earlier; close enough to actually touch them. But she couldn't keep up. She grew tired quickly. It was past her bedtime, the result of always getting a good night sleep, and always sleeping at the same time.

She found a hollow tree a along the way and decided to sleep in it for the rest of the night. She knew that she couldn't stay for too long. She unpacked her sleeping bag and covered the entrance with it. "Hopefully no one will notice." She leaned on the tree and uncomfortably went to sleep.

A few hours later she woke to the sounds of the search parties calling for her. "Pacifica! Where are you?" Her dad was calling out to her at the head of the search party. "Oh crap, they're after me! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! I have to get out of here!" She quickly grabbed her bag and climbed out of the hollow tree.

She ran away from them. Rushing through the snow, clearing the forest ground in her wake.

"There she is! Go after her!" She was spotted, "I have to see Dipper and Mabel!" She sprinted faster through the snow.

"Grr, she's getting away!" Pacifica's dad screamed at the top of his lungs, "Men! Non-lethal force is authorized! Get my daughter!"

The men pulled out specially modified rifles. "Permission to engage granted. Complete the mission men." Pacifica's father stayed back and just watched as the squad ran after Pacifica. "I want her back. Godspeed men!"

Pacifica ran through the snow. A dart whizzed overhead. "What was that?" Pacifica was surprised at the incoming ordinance. "Bullets!" She panicked and trudged harder through the deepening snow.

"I have to get out of here!" Pacifica fell over, lucky her. A dart flew just above her head. "There she is! After her"

Soldiers started to flank and surround her. In desperation she got up and sprinted deeper into the forest, to the surprise of the search party.

"She's getting away! Tranquilizer her!" The order came and was executed. A few seconds later, tranquilizer darts started flying by Pacifica. "No! If I'm hit I won't be able to see Dipper and Mabel!"

She sprinted faster through the forest. Twilight streaked across the sky and the forest was getting dimmer.

Pacifica could still see the light from their search lights still coming after her. "I need help, anyone will do!" She saw two shadows walking in the distance.

"Wait! Help me! Please! They're after me!" Pacifica fell into the figure's arms. "Mabel..."

After Mabel's rejected Pacifica and cast her aside, Pacifica could barely run. She was too tired from running, tired from trying to escape, and tired from pushing on. She fell on her knees.

"Go on Pacifica! Don't let all your effort go to waste!" A voice cried out, "You can still see them! You can still show them the truth!" She got up, "Go!" Pacifica rushed forward with all her strength.

A dart flew through the air and just as Pacifica jumped into some bushes. "Please help me! They're after me!" She cried out.

"UGH!" She got hit in the butt and started losing consciousness as she fell through the bushes.

She fell over, out of the bushes and into Dipper's arms. "Dipper..." Was all she could say before she lost consciousness and Dipper began caring for her.

Dipper then...

_**Oh wait; I haven't introduced myself have I?**_

_**Well, I am the guardian of this place. The one who watches over this sacred paradise, the forest, my home. I watch over all beings that enter this forest. And I expel those who want to cause harm. **_

_**I have no name, but for your convenience you may call me Omega.**_

_**I have been telling this story and will tell it to its end. I have seen many wonderful things happen here, yet they have not lasted with me as long as this has. I share this story with you for this reason.**_

_**I say this to you, the readers, revenge will be the fuel to drive this story, and love will be what quenches it. This is why I have saved it as long as I have. It has been years since this has happened. **_

_**I feel so tired from telling this. It takes so much of my strength to speak to you.**_

_**Yet my tale is not finished. I still have a story to tell and I will go as long as I must to speak it. You need to know what happened, what led to this.**_

_**This is a message I have to all of you to use whenever you may need it: do not let hate blind you and allow you go blindly through danger. **_

**23-8-15 9-19 20-8-5 20-18-21-5 22-9-12-12-1-9-14? **

**A/N Well that's that for chapter 4. I still have some time before this story's done. Anyways comment and review, plus PM me some ideas if you want.**


End file.
